How to Get Good Dreams
by ah-ee-you
Summary: Kepindahan Souichi ke desa menuntunnya pada hantu bisu yang tak ingat masa lalunya. Padahal, Souichi hanya ingin kabur dari trauma yang mencekam, namun tak pernah gagal menghantuinya/MC/BL/OOC/UNBETA/Dedicated to Rin Kurin/Reviews are appreciated.
1. One

**How to Get Good Dreams**

**A Koisuru Boukun fan fiction written by ah-ee-you**

**Dedicated to Rin Kurin for her birthday**

**I own nothing and gain no profit from this story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One**

**Moving On (Running Towards Endless Road)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi asap yang keluar dari knalpot truk menjadi suara asing yang beradu dengan suara alam khas pinggiran. Matahari mengintip di balik awan yang tak mampu menyembunyikan sinarnya, penasaran pada aktivitas insan yang dinaunginya. Souichi turun dari truk yang ditumpanginya, meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena duduk selama empat jam. Sementara supir sekaligus karyawan jasa pemindahan rumah mengangkut barang-barangnya dari bagasi truk. Khusus kardus yang berisi hal rapuh seperti alat eksperimen, buku sains agrikultural yang tak lagi muda, dan sebagainya hanya Souichi yang boleh membawanya.

Bau basah dari embun yang meluncur di daun dan mencumbu tanah memasuki relung paru-paru, memenuhi dahaganya akan oksigen. Udara desa sungguh berbeda dari Tokyo yang sesak oleh polusi. Orang yang berlalu lalang seakan dikejar hantu. Bangunan yang silih berganti dengan pesat. Lampu yang menebar pesona tanpa kenal malu. Waktu telah bergulir menjauhi alfa dan hendak menyentuh omega, namun tak ada yang sempat menikmatinya.

Souichi seperti disuntikkan sebuah energi baru; tak familiar namun penuh sensasi menyenangkan. Senyumnya terus terkembang, menghiasi wajah tirusnya. Karena refleks ia rapatkan jaketnya tatkala angin musim semi membelai rambut pirangnya, namun kebekuan tak menyurutkan semangatnya yang meluap.

Berada di dekat alam membuatnya merasa satu dengan alam.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi, pak?" Terdengar suara bariton keluar dari mulut pria paruh baya yang membantu kepindahan Souichi.

Souichi tersentak dari lamunannya, kemudian menoleh dan memberi _ojigi_—sebuah tradisi Jepang untuk membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat. "Tidak ada. Terima kasih untuk bantuannya."

Pria tersebut tersenyum simpul dan membalas dengan _ojigi _pula. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya sebelum menyalakan truk dan membawanya menjauh dari Souichi. Souichi membawa koper dan kardusnya menapaki tangga yang berderit saat mencium sol sepatunya. Bunga _bluebell _menunduk di pot di teras, seolah memberi hormat kepada majikan barunya. Bau khas rumah baru mulai menyerbu hidungnya. Souichi mengernyit; bukan karena keberatan, namun karena bau tersebut mengingatkannya akan masa kecilnya.

Souichi pasrah saat seribu memori berlomba untuk mengharubirukan sanubarinya.

Pemilik rumah Souichi dulunya adalah seorang kakek yang pindah ke Hokkaido. Istrinya yang meninggal karena sakit menuntutnya untuk tinggal bersama anaknya, walau ia enggan berpisah dengan sumber kenangan. Selama setahun banyak orang yang berebut ingin memiliki rumah kecil dengan interior sederhana khas Jepang tersebut. Semuanya ditolak lantaran pemiliknya yang berwatak keras tak sudi rumah yang telah dihuninya sejak baru menikah jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah.

Memang sudah rahasia umum bahwa lahan dimana rumah Souichi berdiri diincar para pengusaha yang rindu membangun kompleks perumahan. Karena itu saat Souichi bertemu dengan sang kakek untuk membeli rumahnya, ia dipukul dengan sandal dan diusir. Souichi dianggap sebagai utusan perusahaan yang ingin membujuk sang kakek. Padahal Souichi hanyalah sarjana lulusan S3 Universitas Tokyo yang ingin melarikan diri dari kepenatan kota. Beruntung Souichi langsung mengomentari bunga _Chrysanthemum _yang merekah di halaman sang kakek. Souichi menebak cara perawatan bunga tersebut dengan tepat, yang membuat _Chrysanthemum _tersebut berbeda dari bunga _Chrysanthemum _pada umumnya.

Sang kakek terdiam dengan wajah yang sedikit melunak. Sebelah sandalnya tergantung di tangan kanannya tanpa ada indikasi akan dilempar dalam waktu dekat. Souichi tanpa sadar telah menyentuh titik lemahnya.

_Chrysanthemum _adalah bunga kesayangan mendiang istri sang kakek.

Dan jadilah mereka menyesap teh di teras samping rumah, menghadap pegunungan yang menantang langit. Sang kakek menceritakan semua tentang istrinya. Ia kerap kali lupa alamat rumahnya, ia bahkan terbata-bata untuk memanggil anaknya, namun ia tidak pernah melupakan istrinya. Setiap pagi sebelum bekerja di kebunnya, ia akan meraih jurnalnya dan menghafal kebiasaan istrinya. Mulai dari yang tidak penting sampai yang paling tidak penting. Ia tak sudi cinta yang mereka tanam selama lima puluh tahun kalah dari usia, demensia, Alzheimer, atau apapun itu.

Dalam diam Souichi bertanya-tanya akankah dia bertemu orang yang mencintainya sedalam itu.

Singkat cerita, Souichi berhasil membeli rumah tersebut. Sang kakek bahkan mewariskan semua furniturnya. Persetan dengan para pebisnis tamak yang menjanjikan uang dengan sembilan digit untuk mengambil alih rumahnya. Atau para kurator yang mendamba barang-barang antik di rumahnya. Souichi punya alasan pribadi yang akan ia pegang teguh sampai akhir. Ia juga telah berjanji kepada sang kakek untuk menjaga rumah beserta segala isinya dengan sepenuh hati.

Jari panjang Souichi mulai mencari saklar. Saat lampu telah dinyalakan, ia puas melihat bagaimana telaten pemilik sebelumnya merawat rumah tersebut. Souichi menyeringai setiap kali ia mengingat betapa panas wajahnya saat mencumbu sandal. Atau saat ia dimaki dan diancam akan dilempari batu agar cepat pergi. Atau saat air berlinang dan meluncur di wajah sang kakek saat bernostalgia tentang istrinya.

Souichi meletakkan koper dan kardusnya di tengah kardus-kardus lain yang tadi telah disusun oleh karyawan jasa pemindahan. Menghirup bau dan berharap wanginya tak lekas pudar eksistensinya. Menghiraukan barang yang meminta untuk dilepas dari kungkungan kardus. Atau masa lalu yang siap menyergap kakinya dan menyeretnya ke dalam kegelapan yang familiar.

_Hari baru. Rumah baru. Kehidupan baru._

Souichi tak sadar bahwa ia hanya sedang berlari, tanpa tahu kapan akan berhenti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tobecontinued.**

Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Two

**How to Get Good Dreams**

**A Koisuru Boukun fan fiction written by ah-ee-you**

**Dedicated to Rin Kurin for her birthday**

**I own nothing and gain no profit from this story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Two**

**Dreams, Reality, Which One is Better?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Souichi! Souichi!"

Mata Souichi menyesuaikan diri dengan terang yang muncul secara spontan. Kepalanya terasa berat dan berputar. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mendongak dan menemui dirinya berada di tempat yang tak pernah dilihatnya. Suatu perasaan aneh menghambur ke dadanya, tanpa ia tahu dari mana asalnya. Ia berusaha keras mengangkat tubuhnya, lantas mendapati dirinya duduk di tengah padang rumput yang ganjil.

Tak ada rumah. Tak ada pohon. Tak ada gunung. Tak ada awal, tak ada ujung, yang ada hanyalah dia.

Saat ombak kebingungan menerpanya, seorang laki-laki berambut gelap berlari ke arahnya. Dari kejauhan Souichi tak bisa menebak siapa dia, tetapi lambat laun ia menyadari bahwa laki-laki tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adiknya, Tomoe. "_Onii-kun_! Aku merindukanmu!"

Souichi hanya bisa melongo saat Tomoe melesak ke dalam pelukannya. Pertanyaan hendak melaju dari mulut Souichi, hanya saja tak ada yang terlontar. Souichi panik, tidak mengerti mengapa lidahnya seperti dikunci gembok kasat mata.

Tiba-tiba tubuh mungil Tomoe berubah menjadi besar, senyum yang lebar sirna dari mukanya, dan tergantikan wajah orang lain. Tangan yang merengkuh pinggang Souichi dengan lembut beralih menjadi cengkeraman kuat yang melukainya. Souichi menjerit dan meronta, tapi ia tak mampu berkata apalagi bertindak. Nafasnya mulai terpenggal, tenggorokannya seperti dicekokkan batu.

Souichi tergidik ngeri tak berdaya. Yang ada di hadapannya bukan Tomoe, melainkan profesornya, _sumber petakanya_.

"Souichi, kau milikku."

"TIDAAAK!"

Souchi terperanjat di tempat tidurnya, kemudian memegangi tubuhnya dengan kalut. Piyama masih setia melekat pada tubuhnya. Souichi dengan kasar meraba dinding untuk mencari saklar dan menemukannya. Souichi menelanjangi tiap sudut dengan pupilnya. Tak ada petunjuk bahwa ada orang lain di kamar itu selain dirinya.

Souichi menghela nafas, ingin kembali tidur walau ia tahu tidurnya tak akan nyenyak. Tetapi bunyi air yang mengalir menginterupsi aksinya untuk kembali tidur. Souichi yang tadinya setengah mengantuk kini sepenuhnya terjaga. Tanpa sadar ia menahan nafas dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Suara air yang mengucur kembali beresonasi ke gendang telinganya. Ia sungguh tak salah mengira.

Insting Souichi mengatakan ada seseorang di dalam rumahnya. Souichi meraih ponselnya untuk menelepon polisi namun tak ada sinyal yang tersedia. Tangan kanan Souichi meraih tongkat kasti yang ada di bawah tempat tidurnya sebelum dia beranjak. Dengan hampir tanpa suara Souichi membuka pintunya, kemudian berjalan mengendap-endap ke sumber suara.

Hawa dingin lantai menggigit telapak kaki Souichi yang telanjang, membuatnya mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena lupa mengenakan sandal. Piyama yang tipis juga tak banyak membantu. Souichi merengut, memikriakn probabilitas akan apa yang bisa menjelaskan bahana aliran air yang ada di rumah barunya.

Semakin dekat Souichi ke dapur, semakin ia dapat mendengar jelas bunyinya.

Spontan Souichi mengeratkan pegangannya dan mendekap tongkat kasti di dadanya. Ia mengambil nafas dan ancang-ancang untuk menyerang.

"_Satu…_" Souichi menghitung di dalam hati. Matanya mencuri pandang dari ambang pintu. Tak terlihat apapun.

"_Dua…" _Keadaan begitu hening dan intens, hingga Souichi dapat mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri.

"_Tiga!_"

"SIAPA KAU?!" Teriakan Souichi menggelegar, sementara tubuhnya menerjang ke dalam dapur dengan tongkat kasti terancung di atas kepala. Tetapi yang ia dapati hanyalah seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depan wastafel, tengah memegang piring-piring kotor Souichi, dan balas menatapnya dengan bingung. Air yang berderai dari keran menembus tangannya.

_Air yang berderai dari keran menembus tangannya._

Souichi ternganga menyaksikan fenomena ganjil tersebut. Terlebih lagi saat ia melihat cahaya bulan di jendela menembus tubuh pemuda tersebut yang transparan. Pecahan dua piring berserakan di dekat kaki pemuda tersebut. Souichi curiga pemuda inilah dalang yang mengusik mimpinya. Dengan perlahan Souichi menurunkan tongkat kastinya tanpa mengendurkan pegangannya.

"Kau ini… apa?"

Pemuda itu tidak merespon, malah kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mencuci piring seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Rambutnya yang gelap bergerak pelan mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya mengelap gelas yang telah dicuci.

"Hei, aku sedang mengobrol denganmu, bocah!"

Pemuda itu menoleh dan mengobservasinya dengan alis yang berkerut. Tingkahnya seperti tak sadar kalau Souichi terganggu dengan keberadaan pemuda asing dengan tubuh tembus pandang di rumahnya. Souichi menjadi keki.

"Siapa—maksudku, _apa _kau sebenarnya?" tanya Souichi, hampir seperti pertanyaan retoris. Sesungguhnya Souichi tak percaya akan hantu karena tak sesuai dengan logika dan rasionalitas. Tetapi yang kali ini bertemu muka dengannya tak dapat ia jelaskan ke dalam bentuk ilmiah. Pemuda itu mengangguk tanpa melihat ke arah Souichi. Kejengkelan Souichi sampai naik ke ubun-ubun. "Untuk apa kau di sini?"

Hanya kesenyapan yang terdengar. Pemuda tersebut fokus menyabuni noda yang menempel di piring bekas makan malam Souichi. Dengan gusar Souichi menghampirinya dan menarik piring yang dipegangnya. "Hei, apa kau tuli?!"

Sang pemuda menggeleng, kemudian mengambil piring yang tadinya wadah lauk Souichi. Souichi kembali merebutnya dengan kasar. "Kau bisu, ya?" Pemuda tersebut mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan acuh. Souichi mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, terlihat tidak senang dengan tamu tak diundang di rumahnya. "Apa kau bisa pergi sekarang?"

Pemuda tersebut menyusun piring terakhir ke rak piring lalu membalas tatapan Souichi. Tidak ada gelengan ataupun anggukan. Hanya saja sorot mata pemuda tersebut kentara sekali telah berubah; menjadi dingin, gelap, dan sepi. Tajam, menusuk, dan dalam, hingga Souichi hampir hanyut ke dalamnya kalau dia tak ingat dia sedang terlibat dalam situasi seperti apa. Bibirnya membuka dan mentup seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi kembali terkatup tanpa terucap sepatah kata.

Souichi memutuskan bahwa satu malam tidak mampu mengangkut terlalu banyak pertanyaan. "Baik," Souichi melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding, dengan jarum jam panjang teruju pada angka tiga. "_Sial, kalau sudah jam tiga aku tak bisa tidur lagi," _makinya dalam hati. Ia memijat pelipisnya karena sensasi pusing yang menyerang sebelum mengakhiri malam absurdnya dengan tegas, "Terserah kau saja. Aku mau tidur."

Souichi harap itu menjadi konversasi pertama dan terakhir di antara dia dan… _dia._

**xoxo**

Akan tetapi jauh di lubuk hatinya Souichi tahu bahwa itu tidak akan menjadi konversasi pertama dan terakhir antara dia dan _dia._

Sebut saja Souichi melankolis tetapi firasatnya jarang salah. Esok paginya Souichi terbangun dengan kepala seperti disumpal kapas akibat menahan insomnia selama berjam-jam. Ingin sekali Souichi membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding begitu ia mengingat bahwa masih ada berkardus-kardus barang yang harus ia bongkar.

Hanya saja begitu ia menjejakkan kakinya di lantai kayu ruang tamu, semua kardusnya telah dibuka dan disusun di tempat yang sesuai.

Souichi terperangah. Berkali-kali ia mengucek matanya, mengkonfirmasi ulang realitas, kemudian merinding. Tanpa dikomando bayangan si pemuda misterius terlintas di benaknya. _"Kalau bukan dia, siapa lagi?" _decak Souichi. Dia tidak yakin apa dia harus berteriak histeris atau pura-pura tidak mengetahui perbuatan sang… _hantu_… atau penguntit—Souichi masih menolak untuk setuju bahwa hantu itu ada. Pilihan Souichi jatuh pada yang kedua.

Seiring waktu Souchi sering merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri tanpa sebab, atau sebuah hawa dingin melewatinya. Kalau sudah seperti itu, Souichi akan mengambil sapu dan memukulnya ke udara, berharap ia dapat memberi pelajaran kepada sang hantu bodoh. Ia paling kesal saat ia sedang serius membaca sebuah jurnal penelitian kemudian lehernya dihembus.

Makin lama Souichi lelah berperang dengan kehampaan, karena itu ia akan mengabaikan sang hantu—ya, Souichi akhirnya mengaku bahwa hantu itu ada. Ia melihat sendiri bagaimana sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan mengangkat vas bunga kesayangannya, dan mencampakkanya ke lantai. Ingat bunga _blubell _manis di bawah jendela? Kepala mereka sudah hilang, dipenggal sang hantu. Di malam hari saat Souichi baru bisa tidur, tubuhnya akan digoyang sampai dia pulang dari alam mimpi.

Souichi mulai berpikir ingin memanggil paranormal ke rumahnya, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya lantaran ingin hemat. Tetapi si hantu pastilah punya semacam telepati, karena ia tak pernah muncul jika amarah masih memuncak di ubun-ubun Souichi. Ia akan mulai jahil saat Souichi bahkan sudah terlalu pikun untuk mengingat masalah yang telah lalu—karena konsentrasinya terakumulasi pada eksperimen yang baru.

Suatu hari saat Souichi sedang membalikkan lembar demi lembar _Permaculture in a Nutshell, _sebuah buku karangan Patrick Whitefield tentang desain ekologi, _dia _menampakkan wujudnya. Jarinya yang samar menunjuk buku yang dipegang Souichi berulang-ulang.

"Apa?" tanya Souichi dengan ketus, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman.

Souichi mengabaikannya, kembali menenggelamkan konsentrasinya ke dalam buku tersebut, tetapi terusik karena buku tersebut telah pindah ke tangan si hantu.

"Apa maumu hantu sial—" Kata-kata makian Souichi menggantung di udara tanpa pernah terselesaikan. Souichi berusaha menangkap arti gestur sang hantu yang tengah membolak balikkan halaman dengan mulut terbuka dan tertutup tanpa ada suara yang keluar.

"Kau ingin aku membacakannya untukmu?" tebak Souichi. Hantu tersebut menjawab tebakan Souichi dengan anggukan penuh antusiasme. Senyumnya lebar, hampir memenuhi pipinya. Souichi mengusap dahinya, menilai tingkah lelaki di depannya seperti kucing. "Memangnya kau mengerti sains?"

Hantu tersebut cemberut, kentara sekali bahwa ia tidak setuju dengan ucapan Souichi. Ia mengambil kopi di meja dan mengarahkannya ke buku milik Souichi yang sedang dipegangnya. Kontan saja Souichi panik, "HEI, HEI, HEI! Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan membacakannya untukmu. Sialan. Asal kau jangan mengangguku."

Si buku tebal melayang ke depan Souichi, yang langsung ditarik dengan kasar olehnya.

"Kau merepotkan saja," keluh Souichi. Walau begitu ia tetap membaca kata demi kata untuk si hantu. Si hantu menangkupkan wajahnya di atas kedua tangannya yang bertumpu di meja. Sesekali alisnya berkerut saat ia mendengar istilah yang asing. Kalau sudah begitu, Souichi akan menjelaskannya dengan terperinci. Barulah setelah si hantu mengangguk, Souichi melanjutkan bacaannya.

Di tengah waktu membaca Souichi, ia teringat akan sebuah pertanyaan yang sering mengantung dan juga terlupakan olehnya, "Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

Lelaki di hadapannya terkesiap, tak mengantisipasi pertanyaan Souichi. Ia pun berdiri, berjalan menembus dinding, dan menulis huruf kanji dengan jarinya di atas embun pagi yang tercetak di sisi luar jendela.

_Tetsuhiro._

"Tetsuhiro, ya? Aku Souichi. Mau kulanjutkan bacaan kita hari ini?" Dalam sekejap Tetsuhiro telah duduk di depan Souichi, seolah kursi tersebut tak pernah ditinggalkan olehnya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, tidak ingin kelewatan satu pun kata dari mulut Souichi. Souichi menyambung bacaannya sambil mengulum senyum, walau tak nampak karena terhalang buku yang dipegangnya. Baginya, membaca buku tak pernah semenyenangkan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tobecontinued**

Raeviews are appreciated.


	3. Three

**How to Get Good Dreams**

**A Koisuru Boukun fan fiction written by ah-ee-you**

**Dedicated to Rin Kurin for her birthday**

**I own nothing and gain no profit from this story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Three**

**Introducing Us**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Souichi tak lagi merasa asing dengan apapun yang eksistensinya ada di dekatnya.

Bunyi jangkrik di malam hari yang kadang membuatnya terkesiap kini seperti lagu nina bobo yang terasa ganjil jika absen. Gemerisik daun yang tadinya menganggunya kini menenangkannya. Siluet samar bak kabut dingin yang sering menjahilinya ternyata tidak semenyebalkan yang dulunya ia kira. Kehangatan dan keramahan yang dulunya hidup di rumah itu telah mengikis rasa paranoidnya.

Suatu siang saat Souichi sedang membereskan rumahnya, ia sadar Tetsuhiro tak mengalihkan pandangan dari foto keluarganya. Ia pun menarik foto tersebut, membuat Tetsuhiro tersentak. Hantu tersebut merengut, khawatir Souichi akan mengomel panjang lebar. Tapi ternyata yang ia dapat adalah sebuah senyuman-yang kalau diamati lebih lama terlihat seperti seringaian.

"Kau penasaran, ya? Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan mereka padamu. Ini keluargaku. Yang sebelah kanan jelas ayahku, yang di kiri ibuku, ini aku, yang itu adikku yang laki-laki, Tomoe, dan yang paling muda adik perempuanku, Kanako…"

Tetsuhiro tak merespon, masih terkejut bahwa dirinya tak terkena semprotan kemurkaan Souichi. Atau mungkin, belum.

"…Ibu sudah meninggal…," Souichi menggaruk hidungnya yang gatal dan terus melanjutkan, "Ayah dan Kanako tinggal di Tokyo, tapi ayah sering berpergian. Sebenarnya aku tidak tega meninggalkan Kanako sendirian, tapi ia menolak pindah, jadi aku menitipkannya pada tanteku. Toh, ayah juga sudah setuju. Sedangkan Tomoe sudah pindah ke Amerika bersama… pacarnya."

Tetsuhiro mengangguk dengan hikmat, seakan baru mendengar sebuah ceramah. Souchi meletakkan foto keluarganya kembali di tempat, sebelum mengambil foto di sebelahnya. "Kalau yang ini teman-temanku di SMA. Mereka sangat baik, karena dukungan mereka aku jadi semangat belajar."

Entah roh apa yang merasuki Souichi hari ini. Ia tak keberatan menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang dirinya sendiri. Padahal sebelumnya ia hanya mau berbicara jika perlu. Itupun bisa dihitung dengan jari.

"Kalau ini teman-temanku di universitas. Mereka kutu buku sepertiku." Jari Souchi menunjuk potret beberapa pria yang mengenakan kacamata dengan tubuh yang bungkuk.

"Oh, ya, sepertinya kau belum tahu. Tapi aku merasa kau perlu tahu. Mulai minggu depan aku akan mulai bekerja sebagai guru biologi SMP di desa ini." Souchi meraih lap dan menyingkirkan debu yang menggumpal di sudut meja. Sedetik kemudian ia sadar Tetsuhiro masih memandanginya.

"Apa?" tanya Souichi dengan ketus. Tetsuhiro merengut, kesal karena Souichi kembali ke dirinya yang dulu. "Kau pasti bertanya, kenapa aku pindah, ya? Ah, kau ini selalu ingin ikut campur urusan orang saja." Souchi menyampirkan lap di bahunya, kemudian menggeser sofanya.

"Begini lebih baik," ujar Souichi pada dirinya sendiri, kentara sekali bahwa ia puas mengatur ulang ruangannya. "Karena aku sedang senang, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu—hei, jangan bermuka masam, nanti aku berubah pikiran. Aku tahu kau bertanya walau kau tak bisa berbicara, tidak usah sungkan."  
Souichi melangkahkan kakinya ke teras samping sekolah dan duduk di beranda. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengusap matanya. "Bagaimana cara aku mengatakannya ya…"

Tetsuhiro, entah kenapa, memutuskan untuk berdiri di tepi pintu.

"Aku pindah karena…" Sebuah helaan nafas memotong kalimat Souichi. "…aku benci kota. Semua hal yang ada di kota mengingatkanku padanya."  
Souichi menoleh, mendapati Tetsuhiro tetap memandangnya dengan ekspresi kebingungan. "Kau pasti bertanya 'siapa dia', ya?" Souichi terkekeh, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Dia adalah..."

Tanpa sadar Tetsuhiro menahan nafas, menunggu kelanjutannya.

Sayangnya Souichi tak sempat menjawab karena bunyi bel di pintu telah lebih dulu menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Souichi beranjak dan berjalan dengan cepat ke pintu depan. Sang hantu mengekori dari belakang, bertanya-tanya siapakah yang merebut kesempatannya untuk mengenali si pemilik rumah lebih jauh. Suara berderak pintu yang dibuka terdengar, juga suara nafas Souichi yang tertahan.  
Seorang pria berdiri di hadapannya sembari tersenyum. "Lama tak jumpa, sobat."

Sementara yang disebut sebagai 'sobat', ternganga. "Ta—Taichirou?"

**AAA**

Souichi tak tahu apa yang telah menjadi mimpinya semalam sehingga ia mendapati Taichirou ada di ruang tamu. Pria tampan tersebut duduk di seberang meja di ruang tamu, mengecap kopi yang diseduh Souichi. Souichi meremas ujung bajunya hingga telapak tangannya berkeringat. Namun sampai jarum menit sudah berpindah tiga garis dari yang sebelumnya, tak ada yang kunjung membuka suara. Dalam hati Souichi memaki kedatangan Taichirou yang tak tepat pada waktunya. Sementara itu, Tetsuhiro, menghilang tanpa jejak. Seperti biasa. Namun firasatnya mengatakan Tetsuhiro tengah mengamati mereka berdua dari suatu tempat.

"Apa kabarmu, Souichi? Maafkan kelancanganku karena bertamu tanpa membuat janji terlebih dahulu, tapi aku tak punya kontakmu. Aku juga tak bisa menghubungi Tomoe dan Mitsugu, jadi aku putuskan untuk langsung ke sini." Taichirou terdengar tulus saat ia mengatakannya, membuat semua kata cacian lenyap dari benak Souichi. Walau begitu ia tetap tak berusaha menutupi raut wajah jengkelnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Bukankah saat kita terakhir kali bertemu kau sedang bertugas di Filipina?" tanya Souichi tanpa basa-basi.

"Kontraknya sudah selesai bulan lalu. Aku kembali ke Tokyo dan atasan memintaku untuk meninjau langsung lahan yang berpotensial untuk menjadi proyeknya." Sepertinya Taichirou menangkap tubuh Souichi yang menegang, karena ia buru-buru menambahkan, "Ah, aku tidak sedang membicarakan rumahmu, tenang saja."

Souichi membalas dengan cengiran setengah hati, dan tak mampu berucap apa-apa untuk sesaat. _Oh, ayolah otak, berpikir, apa topik yang cocok untuk dibicarakan…_

"Kau tinggal seorang diri, bukan?" Pertanyaan Taichirou begitu mendadak hingga membuat Souichi terkejut.

"Iya, kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh?" Apa Taichirou dapat melihat hantu?

Taichirou tertawa geli melihat jawaban Souichi yang kaku, ia memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih. "Tidak, hanya saja rumahmu terlalu besar untuk ditempati seorang diri, tapi sangat rapi," Ia mengedarkan pandangannya seolah ingin mengkonfirmasi ulang pernyataannya. "Seperti bukan kau saja."  
Souichi tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal. Ini semua berkat ketekunan Tetsuhiro. "Apa kau mau berkeliling untuk melihat rumah baruku? Kalau ya, maaf saja, aku tak punya waktu untukmu."

"Dasar. Apa aku begitu menganggu bagimu? Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Oh astaga, aku hampir lupa memberimu oleh-oleh dari Filipina." Taichirou mengeluarkan beberapa buku baru yang tersampul dengan rapi. "Semuanya buku agrikultural dalam bahasa Inggris. Aku harap kau suka."  
Souichi rasa matanya yang berbinar-binar terlalu kentara, karena ia mendengar Taichirou menggoda, "Tapi sayang, karena kau tak suka aku di sini, lebih baik aku tarik saja oleh-olehku."

"Cerewet," maki Souichi, walau sebenarnya hatinya melonjak kesenangan. "Aku tidak pernah bilang kau menggangguku. Sini, berikan oleh-olehnya untukku."  
Dalam waktu sekejap buku-buku tersebut telah berpindah tangan, dan Taichirou berusaha keras menahan keinginannya untuk tertawa.

"Terima kasih untuk waktumu, Souichi. Maaf aku tak bisa berlama-lama, aku harus kembali menemui rekan kerjaku." Mereka berdua berdiri dan Souichi mengantar tamunya ke pintu depan. Setelah Taichirou melangkah ke luar gerbang, ia berbalik. "Oh ya, sebelum aku pergi, bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi sebuah rumah makan? Kemarin malam aku kesana dengan rekan kerjaku, ramen yang mereka buat sangat enak. Kau pasti ketagihan."

"Boleh." Souichi mengiyakan walau ia sendiri tak begitu yakin ia mau pergi.

"Sabtu ini, jam tujuh?" Anggukan Souichi menjadi jawaban. "Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu. Selamat siang, Souichi."  
Untuk beberapa waktu yang singkat Souichi termangu, bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dihadapinya. Otaknya berusaha keras mencerna ulang apa yang baru ia lihat, ucapkan, dengarkan, dan lakukan. Ia menjadi jengkel karena otaknya lebih mudah tanggap terhadap ilmu pengetahuan dibanding realitas, lantas ia menyerah.

Souichi pun memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, tanpa menyadari ada yang memandangi tiap geraknya dari kejauhan.

**AAA**

Sabtu datang lebih cepat dari pada yang Souichi kira. Souichi punya keinginan yang kuat untuk membatalkan janjinya dengan Taichirou, tapi ia tak tahu alasan apa yang harus ia karang. Kalaupun ia tahu, ia tak akan bisa memberi tahu Souichi karena ia tak punya e-mail Taichirou.

_Merepotkan._ Souichi memijit kedua sisi pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Kini ia tak punya pilihan lain selain bersiap-siap untuk pergi 'berkencan'. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar mandi, dan terkejut saat mendapati bayangan Tetsuhiro muncul di hadapannya.

"ASTAGA! TETSUHIRO! KAU MAU BUAT AKU MATI MUDA, HAH?!" Souichi histeris lebih karena refleks, akibat percampuran rasa kaget, takut dan marah. Tetsuhiro yang ia kenal biasanya akan langsung menyeringai dengan jahil kemudian menghilang. Namun hantu tersebut memandangnya dengan murung, hingga aura yang ada di sekitarnya menggelap.

"Hei, kenapa?" Kekhawatiran muncul di benak Souichi, namun pertanyaan Souichi terdengar kasar dan kering. Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Souichi mulai tak sabaran. "Tetsuhiro, ada apa?"

Tiba-tiba saja Tetsuhiro menghilang, seiring dengan munculnya goresan huruf kanji yang tercetak di cermin yang berembun.

Jangan pergi.

Sang pria dengan rambut panjang tersebut berdecak, tidak senang melihat sifat kekanak-kanakkan Tetsuhiro. "Memangnya kenapa?" Nada suaranya terdengar menantang dan garang. Kentara sekali bahwa Souichi sedang bad mood. Tak lama kemudian sebuah kalimat baru muncul di bawah kalimat yang sebelumnya.

Aku selalu sendiri.

Souichi mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya, terlihat frustasi. Ia melayangkan sebuah perintah, "Tetsuhiro, tunjukkan dirimu."

Tak ada jawaban. Kepala Souichi terasa semakin sakit karena pusing yang menghujam. "Kau dengar aku, Tetsuhiro, tunjukkan dirimu."

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Tetsuhiro untuk memunculkan wujudnya. Hanya saja Souichi terkejut saat mendapai muka murum pemuda tersebut, yang bertolak belakang dengan penampilannya selama ini. Seolah di wajah tersebut tak pernah ada ekspresi jahil, ceria dan hangat yang selalu ditampilkannya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, bocah, kau dengar itu?" Souichi mengangkat tangannya, lebih karena refleks, dan menempatkannya di rambut Tetsuhiro. "Aku. Tidak. Akan. Pergi."

Sebuah senyum terpatri di wajah Tetsuhiro, dan bibirnya bergerak dengan lambat seolah berkata, Oke. Sesaat kemudian Souichi melepaskan tangan kanannya yang mengantung di udara dan berdehem.

"Sekarang bisakah kau biarkan aku mandi? Aku sangat gerah."

**AAA**

Tepat sesuai jam yang telah dijanjikan, Taichirou muncul di beranda rumahnya. Bunyi bel menjadi indikasi kedatangannya. Tetsuhiro hilang saat Souichi mandi, dan tak lagi muncul. Pikiran Souichi sudah terlalu kalut karena makan malam sampai ia tak punya kapasitas untuk memikirkan sang hantu. Baginya karena sang hantu tak pernah pamit, ia juga tak punya apapun untuk dicemaskan. Kini Souichi membuka pintu dengan perasaan gugup yang ia harap tak terlalu terlihat kentara.

Taichirou ada di hadapannya dengan gaya kasual. Ia lebih terlihat seperti model ketimbang pekerja kantoran. Souichi cukup lega karena kemeja yang ia kenakan tak terlihat murahan kalau ia berdampingan dengan pakaian ternama milik Taichirou.

"Malam, Souichi. Kau sudah siap?"

Souichi terhenyak mendengar suara Taichirou, tanpa ia sendiri tahu mengapa. Dengan kuat ia menahan keinginan untuk menghela nafas dan terlihat seperti hewan yang akan digiring ke penjegalan. Souichi memaksakan sebuah sebuah seringaian dan berujar, "Tentu saja siap, bodoh, kalau tidak kenapa aku berdiri di sini?"

Taichirou hanya membalas dengan senyuman. "Ternyata kau masih sama saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tobecontinued.**

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
